Reflections of Him
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: Set during the Cell Saga. The evening before the Cell games, Trunks has a surprising confrontation with Gohan. Completed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Summary: During the Cell Saga. The evening before the Cell games, Trunks has a surprising confrontation with Gohan.

.oOOo.

A/N: Since no one seems to even like my DBZ Mirai Trunks fics, I really don't care anymore. I'll still write them, sure. I just don't care if you people review or not. Though, I'd like to know how I'm doing. Constructive criticism, people. That's all I'm asking for.

Warning: Slight hints at Shounen Ai, if you squint...

.oOOo.

Reflections of Him

Trunks walked down the halls of Capsule Corporation, heading for the doors. He had somewhere to be.

He pushed the doors open, and took a running leep. He sorred into the sky, heading for the Son home.

.oOOo.

"Hi, Trunks!" ChiChi greeted happily. "Are you here to see Goku?"

"No, actually," Trunks said quietly. His eyes were dark and shadowed with something that ChiChi couldn't identify. Was it grief?

"I need to see Gohan. Is he home?"

"No," ChiChi replied. "He's in the forest; do you want me to call him for you?"

"No, ChiChi." Trunks explained. "I'll go and find him myself. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome, Trunks." ChiChi stammered. She had no clue what he was thanking her for.

.oOOo.

Son Gohan was sitting in a tree. He was a little scared of the Cell games that were supposed to take place tomorrow. He didn't feel ready. He was only eleven, after all!

He felt a chi signature. He recognized it as belonging to Trunks. Trunks, the boy from an alternate time line, where every one of the Z fighters had died. Trunks, the lone saiyan in a world of humans. Trunks, the only one who could protect his Earth from destruction.

In a way, Gohan admitted to himself that he looked up to Trunks. He looked death in the face and won. How many people, besides his father, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillon, Yamcha and Tien could say they had done that?

Trunks landed on the ground below Gohan's tree. He looked up at Gohan and forced a smile.

.oOOo.

It was hard, looking at his best friend like this. He looked so young, so inexperienced. Trunks, however, knew otherwise. This boy had been through more than most adults, and lived. This boy, who he knew would grow up to be a wonderful man, had been through everything. Everything except death. Trunks hoped that Gohan wouldn't have to go through death. Not until it was his time to die and go to the otherworld.

'Please,' he thought. 'Don't put this young Gohan through what my Gohan had to go through...'

"Hi, Trunks," Gohan said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Trunks was snapped out of his thoughts by the question.

"Oh," he replied, "I was just coming to see you..."

"Why?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I... I'm leaving after the Cell games." Trunks explained.

"Oh..." Gohan said, not understanding why Trunks had come to see him in the first place. It couldn't have just been to tell him this, could it?

"You remind me a lot of your future self," Trunks said, not meeting Gohan's eyes. "Well, you would, but... I can see more of him in you every day."

"Why wouldn't I remind you of my future self?" Gohan asked. "Aren't we the same person?"

"Experiences shape who we are, Gohan. You and your future counterpart may look the same, but you haven't been through what my Gohan has..."

"What was my counterpart like?" Gohan asked, forcing Trunks to meet his eyes.

"He was strong. He could have defeated the androids, if he hadn't had to train me." Trunks explained, finally glancing for a second into Gohan's eyes. Gohan saw so much regret and pain in those eyes.

"You blame yourself for his death, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Trunks didn't answer. Gohan didn't need an answer. His fears of the next day could wait. His friend needed his help.

"Don't blame yourself, Trunks!" he said, his eyes blazing with determination. "It wasn't your fault!"

"How would you know?" Trunks retorted. "You're not him!"

"I know I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't know what he would have said!"

"What would he have said, then?" Trunks asked, his voice lowering.

"He would have told you that it wasn't your fault! You did the best that you could, you stayed out of danger like he asked you to!"

"How do you know what happened that day?" Trunks asked, his voice shaking. "I never told you..."

"Mr. Piccolo told all of us, Trunks." Gohan said quietly, wanting to calm his friend down. "Don't be mad at him, though. He was only doing what he thought was the right thing."

Trunks nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you're right, Gohan. It wasn't my fault. It happened for a reason. It was the reason I turned Super Saiyan, after all."

Gohan cleared his throat nervously. "Are you scared of tomorrow?" he asked, his fears returning.

Trunks glanced at him, this time keeping his gaze. "I'm a little," he replied. "I don't want anyone to die. I'll do my best to make sure that none of you die, Gohan. I promise."

Gohan smiled slightly. "Thank you, Trunks. You're a good friend. I really hope none of us die, especially my father..."


End file.
